


Песочница

by hirasava, WTFSlash2020



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance, Workplace Relationship, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFSlash2020/pseuds/WTFSlash2020
Summary: История, в которой Бонд абсолютно не привык спать с кем-то, кто вскоре после этого не умирает трагически
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Kudos: 48





	Песочница

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wheelhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/568042) by [recrudescence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/recrudescence/pseuds/recrudescence). 



Агент 007 снова исчез.

Однако это не повод для волнения. Целые громады данных, электронных таблиц и мириады ворчащих высокопоставленных сотрудников могут рассказать о поистине впечатляющем количестве раз, когда 007 полностью исчезал с радаров. Кью, разумеется, отличался от своего предшественника и не ждал от общения с агентами ничего, кроме мимолетно брошенного: «Вот ваш волшебный сундучок, полный ультрасовременных смертельных лакомств; использовать так-то, пожалуйста, не напортачьте с ними», но Бонд всегда был на ступеньку выше остальных.

Кью засел в Иордании на выставке и конференции силовых спецопераций. Он поселился в одном из отлично укрепленных отелей, предназначенных для участников. Он уже давно обыскал комнату на предмет чего-то хоть отдаленно сомнительного и сейчас устроился в постели со своим ноутбуком и наушником в ухе и изо всех сил пытается не жаловаться M на агента 007, который посмел исчезнуть до того, как у техотдела появился шанс связаться с ним.

Он уже почти ворчит, когда замечает кого-то на балконе и едва не зарабатывает сердечный приступ.

Кью прерывает свой плач по поводу модернизации системы безопасности, едва слыша голос М., уточняющий, все еще ли он на связи. Каким-то образом ему удается добраться до браунинга под прикроватным столиком и беззвучно взять его, не опрокинув пустую кружку, стоящую у локтя.

Конечно, к этому моменту вторженец уже взламывает замок на раздвижной двери и пробирается внутрь. Практика в курсе стрельбы из огнестрельного оружия никогда не была сильной стороной Кью.

— Что происходит? — спрашивает М таким тоном, что становится ясно: это не столько вопрос, сколько приказ.

А потом дверь снова закрывается, являя агента 007 — одетого с иголочки и скромного, как вдова. Кью сардонически кивает ему и опускает пистолет.

— 007 явился. Мы будем на связи.

С минуту он собирается — закрывает ноутбук, снимает наушник и даже не пытается рассердиться, поскольку ему никогда в жизни не удавалось злиться убедительно. Однако он позволяет себе недовольно вздохнуть.

— Обычно ждут, пока кто-нибудь откроет дверь.

— Срочное дело, — говорит Бонд. — Я получил травму и теперь не могу стрелять из своего проклятого пистолета, — он поднимает правую руку, в центре ладони на ней виден свежий шрам, похожий на чрезвычайно уродливую линию судьбы. Он кладет «Вальтер» на обеденный стол рядом с веселеньким буклетом. — Я, конечно, не забываю и о других моделях, но есть в постоянстве какая-то прелесть.

— Наверное, я должен быть благодарен, что ты снова не потерял его, — говорит Кью, вставая с кровати. На нем лишь фланелевые пижамные штаны, но Бонд, черт его подери, переживет это. — Почему ты до сих пор не в Ла-Марсе?

Бонд пожимает плечами, и взгляд Кью автоматически отслеживает это движение и мускулы на руках. Простая черная рубашка на нем, наверняка как минимум на размер или два меньше, облепляет торс будто вторая кожа — с явным намерением сделать кровь Кью на пару градусов горячее.

— Он загорелся, — отвечает Бонд. На языке агента 007 это может означать, что миссия зашла в тупик, или же на северо-восточном побережье Туниса теперь зияет тлеющая дыра в форме Ла-Марса.

У Бонда есть отвратительная склонность выбирать собственные пути, да так, чтобы за ним невозможно было проследить. Честно говоря, Кью всегда любил вызов.

Он уже готов спросить, как, черт возьми, Бонд смог незаметно забраться в окно на девятнадцатый этаж прекрасно охраняемого отеля, но считает, что оно того не стоит.

— Скорее всего, я тебя сейчас шокирую, но можно было сообщить мне о твоей маленькой проблеме как-нибудь иначе. Знаешь, есть такие штуки, называются мобильными телефонами.

Бонд одаривает его лукавым взглядом и поворачивается в сторону ванной.

Кью следует за ним, мимоходом отмечая, что тот не хромает и не проявляет никаких других признаков наличия травм, кроме свежего шрама.

— Или, как вариант, по электронной почте. Дымовая шашка, возможно, так же подошла бы... — и тут эта нелепо узкая черная рубашка исчезает — это точно некий специальный трюк 007, который вмиг прерывает нежелательную тираду, но Кью запинается всего на мгновение, а затем дожимает: — Или даже короткое сообщение на Facebook, в порыве особой смелости.

Этого достаточно, чтобы привести Бонда в замешательство. Он поднимает глаза, одновременно открывая кран, и черт его побери, если ему не удается выглядеть красавчиком с обложки эротического спортивного журнала, хотя на его лице морщин больше, чем у старого шарпея.

— Да ты шутишь.

— Я невольно восхищаюсь миллиардерами, которые моложе меня, — честно признаётся Кью. — И его заведомо легко взломать. Ты хоть представляешь, сколько беспечных, но важных людей имеют аккаунты в Facebook?

— Серьезно, — Бонд хватает мыло, а затем и полотенце для рук, чтобы слегка протереть лицо и шею. Все это заставляет Кью весьма остро осознавать собственное отсутствие рубашки и идеальных брюшных мышц, но он в жизни не стеснялся своей внешности и уж точно не собирается начинать сейчас. Раз Бонд вторгся в его номер, придется ему справиться с тем, что он нашел внутри.

— Нет желания еще что-нибудь поведать? — интересуется Бонд. Кажется, в его голосе проскальзывают нотки веселья.

— Лишь то, что М собирается устроить тебе допрос с пристрастием, — подчеркивает Кью, стоя в дверях ванной, пока Бонд неохотно цепляет полотенце на вешалку для полотенец и протискивается мимо. И, господи, легчайшего прикосновения одного из этих плеч к его собственному достаточно, чтобы босые пальцы ног Кью поджались.

— Тогда мне снова придется исчезнуть.

Он оставляет смятую черную рубашку возле раковины, но Кью не видит причин привлекать к этому внимание.

— Кому, как не тебе знать, как трудно нынче исчезнуть. Но у тебя, кажется, есть удивительная привычка менять дни и века, когда вздумается.

Бонд не подтверждает этого, просто принимается расстегивать брюки. Если это какая-то диверсионная тактика всех агентов секции «два ноля» — работает она прискорбно хорошо.

— Может, подождешь, пока я вернусь в штаб? — вспыхивает Кью. Он твердо решает не отводить взгляда. Половина команды все еще считает его заикающимся новичком.

Губы Бонда кривятся в довольно неискренней улыбке.

— О, мне невыносима мысль пропустить Международную специализированную выставку вооружения.

— Тут я не могу с тобой спорить, — признается Кью и смотрит, как Бонд поворачивается, чтобы повесить брюки на подлокотник дивана.

Он явно планирует остаться, нравится это Кью или нет.

— Пожалуйста, чувствуй себя как дома, — говорит Кью. — У двери есть меню обслуживания номеров. Я иду спать.

Бонд кивает и прожигает его пылающим взглядом.

Что ж.

Почему бы и нет, черт возьми.

— Здесь большая кровать, — говорит Кью.

* * *

Утром Бонд просыпается резко: глаза распахиваются, рука тянется к «Зиг-Зауэру», сменившему «Вальтер», и лицо при этом у 007 совершенно бесстрастно.

— Это всего лишь я, — говорит Кью, сгорбившись над ноутбуком в уголке для завтрака.

— Вижу, — его голос звучит почти насмешливо, но, конечно, это не может быть правдой. — Ты все еще здесь.

— Конечно, — терпеливо отвечает Кью. — Там есть кофеварка и неплохой ассортимент чая, — добавляет он, поскольку, очевидно, лучшему агенту Ее Величества требуется немного времени, чтобы с утра пораньше прийти в себя, но Кью полагает, что, учитывая круги ада, через которые тот прошел, на некоторые недостатки можно закрыть глаза.

К тому времени, как Бонд употребляет достаточно кофеина, чтобы вновь почувствовать себя живым, Кью почти готов собрать вещи и побаловать себя долгим душем перед началом выставки.

— Португальский, — говорит Бонд, подходя к нему сзади, прежде чем он успевает все свернуть и отключить. — Интересно. Значит, ты учился за границей или, как вариант, твой отчим был португальцем.

Кью прищуривается, хотя Бонд этого не видит. Он никогда не упоминал отчима или хоть кого-то из членов своей семьи. Никому из коллег. Что ж, вот она, прелесть волнующей работы со шпионами.

— Нет. Я просматривал результаты нового программного обеспечения для перевода и вообще-то ни слова не знаю по-португальски. Но спасибо за то, что приписал мне такое мирское происхождение.

Он ожидает в ответ фырканье или смешок, но нет. Крупная мозолистая рука обхватывает его затылок, а затем скользит вниз по груди, оставляя за собой обжигающий след под кожей.

Если он закроет глаза, то сможет вспомнить каждую деталь, отчетливо проступающую перед ним — широкую грудь, словно сплошь состоящую из твердых мускулов, белоснежные шрамы от осколков, темные уродливо-розовые следы давно заживших пулевых ран. Кью проводит ногтем по тонкой, как ниточка, линии бугрящейся кожи, как раз там, чуть выше выступа бедренной кости, и снова проделывает это ртом.

— Зачем ты вообще приехал? — голос цепляется за каждое уже изношенное нервное окончание Кью, медленно и интимно, как настоящий поцелуй. — Мне известно из достоверных источников, что ты терпеть не можешь летать.

— С нужным коктейлем лекарств я готов на редкое исключение. И как устоять перед хорошей выставкой оружия? — его пульс слегка подскакивает, но он продолжает набирать текст, пока эти крепкие пальцы блуждают, касаются и время от времени слегка щиплют его. Теплого дыхания за ухом достаточно, чтобы он покрылся гусиной кожей.

— У всех свои слабости, да? — бормочет Бонд и прижимается губами к его горлу.

И Кью выгибается, кивая, поскольку не может ответить словами. В первые же несколько выстрелов отдача буквально валит его с ног. Проходит совсем немного времени, прежде чем он начинает искать альтернативы, а затем прикидывает свои собственные действия.

Это похоже на долбаную мыльную оперу — они, благодаря 007, который неожиданно объявился за границей после парочки невозможных махинаций, делят гостиничный номер в центре Аммана. Таннер предупреждал, что когда речь идет об агентах, возможно все. Тогда Кью отмахнулся от него и вернулся к досье, которое все еще хранил в памяти. Он и не подозревал в себе гиперактивность, вспыхивающую от всего, начиная с жара губ Бонда на его шее и до скрипа обивки стула о его бедра, пока он сидит с булавой в трусах, ведь ночью, в какой-то момент его фланелевая пижама стала лишней, и пришлось сменить ее на трусы-боксеры.

Пальцы Бонда лениво играют с поясом, и все, что может сделать Кью — постараться не схватить его за руку и не сжать его ладонью свой член.

Каким-то образом он снова может говорить, да еще совершенно и потрясающе спокойно.

— Выставка начнется только через час. Я собираюсь принять душ и немного поработать.

— Правда, — рука Бонда опускается чуть ниже, голова Кью слегка откидывается назад, и дальше он осознает, что его зацеловывают до бесчувствия и одновременно пытаются стянуть трусы. Ошалевший, он борется, пока не слышит тихий щелчок своего компьютера, переходящего в режим ожидания.

— Здесь большая душевая, — говорит Кью.

* * *

Обратный рейс — предел мечтаний Кью, то есть проходит без приключений. В основном он пребывает в добровольном коматозе и лишь отдаленно осознает присутствие агента 007 в соседнем кресле.

Время от времени кто-то легко проверяет пульс на его запястье, заземляя его так, как никогда не делают самолеты.

Он не знает, что с этим делать, но и не сомневается в происходящем.

* * *

В МИ-6 работа продолжается в обычном режиме. В основном.

Большую часть своего времени Кью проводит в лаборатории — он готов вернуться к привычным испытаниям гаджетов и работе за компьютером, а агентов видеть лишь изредка и мимоходом.

Вот только агент 007, похоже, решил пустить его работу псу под хвост.

Слухи расходятся, но, очевидно, того на какое-то время отстранили от операций. Либо из-за недовольства М тем, как Бонд справился с ситуацией в Ла-Марсе, либо потому, что тот сам решил поднажать на тренировки, прежде чем снова нестись в поле.

И каким-то образом он, кажется, всегда крутится возле Кью. Тот ловит на себе взгляд Бонда слишком часто, чтобы это могло быть случайностью — глаза холодные, непроницаемые, пронзительно-ледяные, отчего волосы на затылке встают дыбом.

— Ты вышел не на том этаже? — спрашивает его Кью после очередного раза, который уже и не спишешь на обычное совпадение. Он из последних сил цепляется за профессионализм, но все это, кажется, летит к черту, едва Джеймс-чтоб-его-Бонд появляется на горизонте.

Он молит бога, чтобы никто этого не заметил. С другой стороны, вполне возможно, что остальные с ним в одной лодке.

И вот тогда Бонд целует его.

Это последнее, чего ожидает Кью, разве что он жаждал этого с тех пор, как спрыгнул с этого богом забытого самолета. Его тело реагирует гораздо раньше мозга, и, боже, рот Бонда, со всем его языком и жаром, влажный и бесстыдный и настолько фатальный, что в конечном итоге Кью хватается за острые лацканы его пиджака, будто тонет.

— Если ты пытаешься лишить меня работы, — шипит он, — найди способ получше.

Все это, конечно, страшный кошмар, как на личном, так и на профессиональном уровне, но любопытство Кью всегда было его погибелью, еще с тех пор, как он был проказливым неоперившимся тощим птенцом со слабостью к разработке огнестрельного оружия.

— У тебя шнурок развязался, — чопорно говорит Бонд и исчезает, прежде чем Кью успевает вспомнить, как стоять без посторонней помощи.

Будь прокляты эти шнурки.

* * *

На следующий день он появляется, когда Кью одной рукой распаковывает свой обед, а другой отлаживает монитор своего коллеги.

— Это еще что такое? — Бонд смотрит на его куриный кебаб с явным подозрением.

— Это... — начинает Кью, и тут Бонд совершенно без приглашения откусывает кусочек.

Кью тянется и машинально шлепает его по руке.

— Мой обед — вот что это такое. Ключевое слово — _мой_.

— Конечно, — великодушно отвечает Бонд и возвращает кебаб. Затем хмуро разглядывает синяк на предплечье Кью прямо под закатанным рукавом джемпера. — Что случилось?

Кью поправляет рукав.

— Ничего. Вчера я наткнулся на стол.

— Эти столы — настоящая угроза, — говорит Бонд. Похоже, он не шутит. — Сплошные острые углы.

— Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но я в состоянии нормально обращаться со столами.

Бонд только хмыкает и смотрит на руку Кью, словно та только что оскорбила его мать.

В тот вечер Кью впервые идет к нему домой и в итоге получает новые интригующие следы на теле и даже в ответ умудряется оставить целую россыпь синяков на могучих плечах Бонда. Интересно, что тот, похоже, совершенно не против.

* * *

Мало-помалу Кью привыкает к тому, что Бонд появляется из ниоткуда и крайне незаметно окидывает его взглядом, а потом пробует его обед.

Все это немного странно, но он полагает, что агент 007 — не очень хороший повар. Кью, известный своей разборчивостью в еде с детства, должен был научиться заботиться о себе или же голодать.

Ставки поднимаются однажды вечером, когда он задерживается на работе, и остальная часть его команды уже расходится по домам. Есть определенная свобода, которая приходит с пустым залом — не перед кем не нужно отвечать и можно без перерыва корпеть над любым проектом. Давным-давно Кью активно открещивался бы от репутации эксцентрика, но если где-то и было место для нее, то только в МИ-6.

На этот раз, когда Бонд появляется из ниоткуда, он достаточно любезен, чтобы прочистить горло, прежде чем Кью увидит его и швырнет первую попавшуюся вещь.

— Добрый вечер.

Он одет в один из своих костюмов, с такими идеально выглаженными складками, что Кью, вероятно, при желании мог бы превратить их в стеклорезы. От этих костюмов у Кью кружится голова, и нет сил ответить хоть что-то отдаленно остроумное. Он осторожно кладет на стол наполовину выпотрошенный радиоприемник, с которым возился.

— Привет?

А потом долбаный агент 007 набрасывается на него, как очень голодная кошка из джунглей, и Кью отшатывается, хотя его пах уже прижат к бедру Бонда, а пальцы крепко сжимают воротник рубашки.

— Ты что, с ума сошел? Здесь же повсюду камеры наблюдения.

— Уже нет, — беззаботно отвечает Бонд. — За кого ты меня принимаешь?

Затем он запускает пальцы в волосы Кью и делает что-то с его языком, и Кью хочется броситься на один из тех остроугольных столов, которые Бонду так не нравятся.

Вместо этого Бонд устраивается в кресле, а Кью встает между его раздвинутыми ногами, упираясь обеими руками в — да, как уже установлено, очень заостренный — край стола позади, и широкая ладонь Бонда прижимается к изгибу его члена.

— Тебе следует лучше заботиться о себе, — бормочет Бонд, второй рукой ловко расстегивая кардиган Кью.

— С чего ты взял, что я о себе плохо забочусь? — Кью бросает взгляд на остатки своего ужина. — Паэлья — абсолютно здоровая еда.

— Я видел тебя до того, как ты сел в самолет. Ты запихивал себе в глотку столько таблеток, что мог бы убить лося.

Кью не совсем уверен, почему это происходит сейчас, но он все равно отвечает — максимально авторитетно, пока Бонд оставляет влажные, отвлекающие поцелуи чуть выше пряжки его ремня.

— Не смеши меня, я точно знаю, сколько может выдержать мое тело.

— Сделай одолжение, расскажи мне поподробнее о том, _сколько_ же может выдержать твое тело.

Самое абсурдное в агенте 007 — нет, вообще-то не самое — заключается в том, что он может говорить самые ужасные банальности, известные человечеству, и все равно каким-то образом заставить Кью жаждать сбросить штаны и заползти к нему на колени.

Бонд смотрит на него и лукаво ухмыляется, и Кью не может решить, хочет поцеловать его или же врезать. А потом Бонд притягивает его к себе, близко и осторожно, и черт с ним, день был долгим, и Кью не особенно хочется бороться со своей совестью.

Кроме того, он никогда не любил эти брюки.

* * *

Фаршированные перцы становятся переломным моментом.

— Ты что, пристроился ко мне дегустатором ядов?

Бонд решительно сглатывает и ничего не говорит.

— Ох... Господи, да ты шутишь.

К тому моменту, как ему удается убрать ладони с лица, Бонда уже нет.

* * *

С одной стороны, это самое смешное, что случилось с ним с тех пор, как он стал квартирмейстером. Не абы кто может кашлянуть и внезапно получить самого агента 007, который появляется, как черт из табакерки, стоически проверяя, что он не валяется без чувств в луже собственной крови.

С другой стороны, это более чем снисхождение, и Кью действительно хотелось бы верить, что все это ему лишь кажется. Его недооценивали больше раз, чем он мог сосчитать, и Бонд совсем не помогает, пополняя эту группу.

То, что Кью новичок в этой работе, не делает его идиотом. Он знает столько истории Бонда, сколько удалось узнать. А теперь добавляется еще несколько фактов. То, что он терпеть не может кориандр, но все равно давится порцией салата Кью из авокадо. Как он заботится о своих запасах алкоголя. Как стонет, когда собирается кончить.

То, как его голос становится низким и довольным, когда рот Кью обхватывает его член, и он слегка дергает его за волосы в точности, как любит Кью.

Кью подавляет внезапное, неописуемое желание выкурить что-нибудь крепкое и заползти в кровать на неделю. Он взрослый человек. И справится с этим.

Тем не менее, придя с утра пораньше на работу на следующий день, он оказывается где-то между ошеломлением и яростью, обнаружив, что Бонд не только в конец переиграл его, но еще и облил монтажной пеной углы всех столов в лаборатории.

Бонд сообщает, что ручной труд расслабляет. Кью в душе хотя и неохотно, но соглашается, поскольку это может стать идеальным способом помочь ему справиться с его массивным посттравматическим синдромом.

Но вслух вместо этого говорит:

— Это полная херня.

Бонд впивается в него взглядом, однако скорее манящим, чем злобным. И, возможно, решимость Кью — не все, чему предстояло в конце концов пасть, потому что он тяжело дышит на плече Бонда и едва соображая, цепляется за один из этих прекрасно защищенных от детей столов — ведь именно это Бонд, чтоб его, тут и устроил: _защиту от детей_. А дальше, Кью абсолютно уверен, его переведут на пюрешечку вместо нормальной еды. Так больше не может продолжаться, Бонд должен знать, что так больше нельзя.

Кью старается. Правда.

— Так больше не может... ох... не может продолжаться...

Светлые ресницы Бонда опускаются.

— Собираешься толкнуть речь о том, как неправильно трахать людей, с которыми работаешь?

— Что? Нет, дело не в этом... И, знаешь, технически, никто еще никого не трахал, — отвечает Кью, раздраженный тем, что его застали врасплох.

— О, — произносит Бонд бархатным голосом. — Это можно исправить. Хочешь? — он легонько касается пальцем губ Кью, пока тот послушно не открывает рот, втягивая указательный палец. — Предположим, я засуну один или два пальца в твою тугую маленькую попку и отправлю тебя обратно к твоим игрушкам, растянутым ровно настолько, чтобы свести тебя с ума от желания чего-то большего. Ты вообще сможешь продержаться до конца рабочего дня? Или запрыгнешь на капот моей машины, умоляя трахнуть тебя?

В другой жизни Кью отреагировал бы на эту речь гораздо цивилизованней и не стал бы стонать и тереться о ногу Бонда, как необученный щенок.

Он проклинает себя, берет второй палец в рот и позволяет Бонду ухмыльнуться ему в ухо.

— С тебя хватит, или ты уже готов кончить в трусы?

Кью в последний раз облизывает подушечки пальцев.

— А кто сказал, что они на мне есть?

Он поправляет очки и уходит, прежде чем Бонд успевает ответить.

* * *

Одна из его лабораторных «крыс» приходит на работу, благоухая духами, которые заставляют Кью чихать каждый раз, когда они пересекаются.

— Перестань так хмуриться, — мягко говорит он Бонду, когда тот неизбежно появляется, чтобы убедиться, что Кью не разнес себя в пух и прах. — Я не умираю.

Когда Кью меняет изношенный кабель, Бонд выглядит так, будто готовится к ядерному взрыву. Для человека, который зарабатывает на жизнь, убивая по приказу, он — полное дерьмо.

— Господи, ты только что вымыл руки. Давай сюда. К какой розетке это подключить?

Кью раздраженно вырывает удлинитель из его рук.

— Может, ты и не знал, но я работаю с техникой. Это _моя профессия_.

— Слушай, — говорит Бонд, — нынче все так или иначе беспроводное, оставь как есть и, ради бога, перестань пытаться что-то доказать, пока тебя не убило током.

— Ой, банановая кожура на полу, — практически кричит Кью.

Все в комнате останавливаются и смотрят на него.

Кроме Бонда, который действительно проверяет пол. Очень быстрым и неуловимым взглядом, но проверяет.

Нигде в поле зрения нет ничего, даже отдаленно похожее на банановую кожуру.

Все гораздо, гораздо серьезнее, чем думал Кью.

— Мне нужно выпить, — заявляет он и направляется к лестнице, собрав все самообладание, на которое способен.

* * *

Бонд, конечно, находит его.

Бонд с удобством устраивается в кресле напротив и заказывает что-то претенциозное, изысканное и чрезвычайно огнеопасное. Если он осторожно проверяет, нет ли снайперов по углам или сибирской язвы в соли «Маргариты» у Кью, тот не поднимает головы, чтобы увидеть это.

В конце концов, становится ясно, что Бонд не собирается начинать этот разговор. Кью делает большой глоток «Маргариты», выпрямляется и складывает руки, словно на собеседовании.

— Итак. Видимо, тебе кажется, что я и двух шагов не могу сделать, не нанеся себе какой-нибудь травмы.

— Конечно, нет, — возражает Бонд. — Ты очень хорош в своем деле.

Кью ждет.

— Но ты еще новичок. И так молод. Ты все еще учишься.

Если он вонзит ногти в ладони, то, возможно, сумеет удержаться и не выльет остатки своего коктейля на голову агента 007.

— Значит так: я встану перед тобой на колени, словно хороший мальчик, и, возможно, ты позволишь мне время от времени думать самому?

— Никто, — решительно говорит Бонд, — и никогда не должен совершать ошибку, списывая тебя со счетов как хорошего мальчика.

— Тогда прекрати, — шипит Кью. Он нервничает, готовый разлететься на части, даже когда наклоняется. Бонд полуулыбается ему, встречая его взгляд и поглощая Кью обжигающей синевой. — Перестань обращаться со мной как с ребенком. Идем ко мне домой и там докажи, что ты на это способен.

На этот раз 007 делает именно то, что ему говорят.

* * *

Это что-то новенькое. Очень и очень новенькое.

Кью никогда не приглашал его к себе, даже не думал об этом. Он одинаково предвкушает и страшится, когда Бонд впервые осматривает его квартиру.

Она почти во всем полная противоположность недавно восстановленной квартире Бонда. Книжные полки ломятся от книг, вываливая излишки на боковые столики, подставку для телевизора и пол. В мешанине игровых консолей Кью слишком много достоинства для оправдания. У торшера провод протянут через всю гостиную, хотя Кью так привык перешагивать через него, что уже не замечает помехи. На стенах висят картинки в рамках.

— Ты живешь в смертельной ловушке, — замечает Бонд, но в его голосе слышится юмор.

— Отвали, вовсе нет, — говорит Кью и тащит его в спальню.

К счастью, кровать, кажется, проходит проверку. Как и пол, поскольку Бонд не гнушается разбрасыванием одежды по всей комнате еще до того, как колени Кью встречаются с постелью.

Приятно и удивительно, что единственной заминкой Бонда становится ящик прикроватной тумбочки Кью, который он практически выворачивает на пол во время безумной охоты за смазкой. И даже тогда это почти стоит выражения явного ужаса на его лице.

— Что это за чертовщина?

Кью проводит пальцем по тонкому шраму чуть выше бедренной кости и осторожно прикусывает, прежде чем поднять взгляд.

— Это? Безмасляный ночной увлажняющий крем, который не забивает поры. Как ты весьма проницательно заметил в первую нашу встречу, у меня все еще порой выскакивают прыщи.

Бонд ухмыляется, словно готов признать это, а затем довольно мучительно стонет.

— Господи боже. Ты долбаный ребенок.

Кью обвивает ногой его бедро.

— Боюсь, я просто не могу заставить себя называть кого-то _папочкой_ , пока мы не перешагнем хотя бы месячный рубеж. Это будет проблемой?

За это в качестве наказания он получает затрещину.

— Дерзкая шлюшка, — бросает Бонд, но его глаза слегка тускнеют и закрываются, и Кью интересно, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как Бонд в последний раз проходил с кем-либо месячную отметку. Некоторые сведения слишком засекречены, чтобы их мог взломать даже самый умный специалист по информационным технологиям.

— Прекрати, — говорит ему Кью. — Господи, хватит думать, ладно? — и он ныряет, медленно прокладывая ртом горячий след по слегка колеблющемуся изгибу бока Бонда, пока не чувствует, как тот тянет его за волосы — сильно, почти до слез — именно так, как ему больше всего нравится. Кью не помнит, когда Бонд узнал о нем такие вещи, но самое меньшее, что он может сделать, — это ответить собственной осведомленностью. Он садится, с силой прижимаясь к его рту, чтобы ощутить затяжную горечь претенциозного напитка Бонда. Под его ладонью оказывается маленький пик соска, возбужденный член вдавливается в бедро, язык сплетается с его собственным, и Кью не уверен, что может вставить хоть слово, но он, черт возьми, должен постараться на славу.

— Ты не виноват, что твой член мог бы стать оружием массового поражения. Правда. Еще несколько лет, и какая-нибудь блестящая команда ученых-авангардистов, возможно, даже сможет выделить для него ген.

Мгновение Бонд выглядит совершенно ошеломленным.

Вообще-то, он совсем не это хотел сказать, но Кью все равно прячет полученный взгляд в дальний угол своего сознания, поскольку сомневается, что ему так уж часто посчастливится видеть его.

Затем крепкие руки обхватывают его за талию, и Бонд удивленно хохочет, прижимаясь губами к его виску.

— Черт, что за язык у тебя, — и переворачивает его, нежно и головокружительно одновременно, а потом целует до тех пор, пока рот Кью может лишь ныть и вяло отвисать, когда его отстранили.

— А теперь, — говорит Бонд, скользя ладонями по его ногам и раздвигая бедра, — у тебя есть что-нибудь, кроме крема от прыщей?

* * *

Кью не знает, сколько пробыл в прострации с зудящими от поцелуев губами, с обнаженным и искусанным горлом, царапая ногтями спину Бонда, снова и снова повторяя Джеймс, Господи, Джеймс.

— О, — бормочет Бонд. — Вот. Чувствуешь?

— Что? — отчего-то голос Кью прерывается по меньшей мере трижды на одном этом слове. Бонд гладит его по щеке, и Кью сжимает его руку дрожащими пальцами, поворачивается к нему и жадно цепляется.

— То, как ты напрягаешься, словно не пускаешь меня, а потом пытаешься расслабиться и принять. Вот. Сейчас.

Услышав это, Кью застывает, член виновато подпрыгивает у него на животе.

Пальцы Бонда, скользкие и греховные, нежно поглаживают его вход, играючи касаясь, но не проникая внутрь.

— Если бы я только мог что-нибудь сделать. Хоть как-то помочь тебе.

И он двигается прежде, чем Кью успевает взмолиться.

Он не может думать, только не сейчас. Не с заброшенными на эти мускулистые плечи ногами и с языком, ласкающим его, пока голос Кью не поднимется примерно на пять октав, и он даже не уверен, что проклятия, которые он бормочет, существуют на каком-либо реальном языке. Лишь бы они хоть как-то понимали друг друга, все _пожалуйста, ебать, еще_ — остальное не важно.

Когда он перестает даже претендовать на то, что может говорить, ему ничего не остается, кроме попыток вспомнить, как дышать — просто дышать, — и оба затихают так, что слышно даже шуршание простыни между бело-красными пальцами Кью. Жаркие, короткие вздохи и легкое, отрывистое трепетание языка Бонда в аккуратном маленьком кружке — не давит и не проникает, просто обводит в худшем виде подразнивания.

Первого пальца достаточно, чтобы заставить его всхлипнуть, попытаться изогнуться для большего.

Неожиданно Бонд действительно дает ему это. Проскальзывает внутрь и облизывает его снова и снова, делая влажным и широко открытым и загибает пальцы ровно настолько, чтобы Кью выгнулся на постели с лихорадочным: _здесь, ох, блядь_ , здесь.

— Давай, — рот Бонда снова на его губах, и Кью извивается на его пальцах, посасывает язык и нижнюю губу, словно изголодавшийся. — Вот так, покажи мне, на что ты способен.

Даже едва соображая от желания кончить, он не пропускает вызов.

Кью абсолютно неэлегантно карабкается на него и вытаскивает презерватив из упаковки, но это совершенно не важно. Бонд сжимает его бедра своими широкими ладонями, и он практически задыхается и с силой опускается на его член. В ответ — целый поток проклятий в исполнении их обоих. Бонд вдавливает глубоко, безжалостно хватает за задницу, чтобы открыть его чуть больше. От этого массивного члена Кью едва может дышать, и когда он прижимается к груди Бонда, тот готов к нему.

— В следующий раз, — хрипит Бонд, покусывая кончик уха Кью, — Господи, в следующий раз я свяжу тебя и заставлю кончить на мои пальцы, а потом переверну и снова все повторю, просто чтобы проверить, сможешь ли ты кончить без руки.

Кью кончает, член трется о его живот, ногти оставляют красные следы на подвижных мышцах бицепсов Бонда. Тот выскальзывает из него не сразу — держит, пока Кью расслаблено покусывает его грудь.

* * *

Он помнит, как Ив, заговорщически улыбаясь, говорила ему:

— Ходят слухи, что он, забавы ради, бреется опасной бритвой.

— Ходят слухи, что он пьет кофе чернее сердца Сатаны из черепов своих врагов, — ответил Кью. — О чем еще я должен знать?

Ив только рассмеялась и сделала вид, что бросила в него шариковую ручку.

— О, думаю, ты сам все скоро узнаешь.

Бонд лежит на спине, испещренный шрамами, как кукла вуду, потный и сонно-вялый — возможно, сейчас он выглядит безобиднее, чем когда-либо на памяти Кью. Он почти поддается соблазну выскользнуть из постели за мобильником, чтобы сделать фото для потомков, но его план обречен с самого начала — ему не хочется шевелиться, да он и не особо может, ведь на его спине лежит тяжелая рука.

— Если ты собираешься читать мне лекцию о том, что нельзя трахать своих коллег, то сейчас самое время.

Кью зевает.

— Пожалуй, я пощажу тебя. Да и что такого плохого может случиться?

Ответов, конечно, бездна. Вся шпионская карьера Бонда на тридцать процентов состоит из медовых ловушек, на шестьдесят — из всяких ужасных событий, а последние разумные десять отвечают за его сверхъестественную способность всегда уходить относительно невредимым.

Пальцы Бонда оказываются в его волосах, слегка почесывая. Несколько часов назад Кью, возможно, обиделся бы, что с ним обращаются как с домашним животным, но сейчас ему кажется, он добился своего. Хотя он действительно собирается в ближайшие дни готовить себе обеды с кориандром на случай, если дурные привычки Бонда сохранятся.

К тому моменту, как Бонд отвечает ему, Кью уже почти заснул и не ожидает, что его вопрос услышали. Бонд по-прежнему гладит его по волосам, и голос его звучит немного странно, словно он застрял где-то между ворчанием и вздохом и, возможно, намеком на смех.

— И правда.


End file.
